The Shadowmancer: A Destiny Changed
by Pussyfoexxx
Summary: Ok, so this is not really a Beetlejuice fanfic. It's more of an original story, but it's just a draft. I won't be posting anymore chapters, this is just a trial run so I could get some feedback. I know the writing is pretty iffy and the elements of the story and the transitions are very, very flat so just disregard it. This ones for you Cole Lucas xx


The Shadowmnacer: A Destiny Changed Written By: Cole Lucas

Introduction:  
In the beginning, there were only three types of magic: Fire, Light, and Shadow.

Fire, the child of the light and brother to the shadow is one of the most powerful magics in the Universe. Pyromancers can summon and control fire. They can use it to change form and to deflect attacks. These people are usually hot-headed but a few have been known for their silence and calmness. Famous Pyromancers include: Beethoven Thomas Edison, Martin Luther King, and Rosa Parks.

Light; the mother of all things magic. This magic was used to protect and heal; light magic could also be used to do damage to its opposite, shadow. Famous Light-Anglers included: George Washington, Franklin Roosevelt, and many more brave and heroic individuals.

Finally, we have Shadow. Shadow is the destroyer of all things living. It's one purpose is to erase all that is and ever will be. Shadow is used to kill and conquer. Famous Shadowmancers included: Hitler, Charles Manson, Norman Bates, and many more dark and menacing individuals.

Every year the cycle continues and a new Shadowmancer, Pyromancer, and Light-Angler are chosen and every year one of these magic wielding individuals will be outcast. That is until now...

Chapter 1 A New Shadow

It was a cold, dark and rainy day at the Hersey Cemetery and 17-year-old Jasmine was at her mother's funeral. Jasmine was tall, about 5'10". She had long black hair and icy blue eyes. She was pale and she had a very difficult emotional problem. She was schizophrenic. Jasmine was one of only a few to have come to her mother's burial. Jasmine's mother was not the kind of person you wanted to be friends with. The worst part is her mother committed suicide.

"What drove her to the edge?" cried Jasmine as they put her mother's corpse into the ground; "Who drove her to this!"

"I did," said a voice that almost sounded like her mothers. Yet, it sounded like it was in Jasmine's Head; "For you see without this tragedy you could never become what you're destined to!"

Jasmine looked around her surrounding trying to find this woman she had heard. Yet, she came up empty. Jasmine thought she was going crazy. She just brushed it off as a dissociated episode and went to the hospital immediately. Before Jasmine could get to her car, she passed out.

When Jasmine woke up, she was in what seemed to be a cave lit with torches. Yet when she tried to move she noticed chains holding her down. Luckily, she was able to sit up.

"This is a dream. This must just be a bad dream!" Jasmine cried out in a scared and frightened tone.

"This is no dream, my child," said the same voice Jasmine had heard before, yet this time it didn't sound like it was in her head.

A woman stepped forward. She was much taller than Jasmine probably 6'3". She had dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. Her skin was a dark shade of brown. She was wearing a really revealing dress. Her dress seemed to be made of shadows moving together like a single soul.

"My name is Madam Shadow," the woman said as she approached Jasmine with a wicked smile; "You must be Jasmine. My new Apprentice... or should I say my next reincarnation."

"You're what?" Jasmine asked with a scared voice.

"Oh don't worry dear. I just brought you here to tell you what must happen in order to stay alive," Madam Shadow said with a dark and terrifying voice.

"What do you want from me?" screamed Jasmine as she tried to break the chains.

"Just let me help my child. You will return to your world with a power greater than life itself. You will be the next Shadowmnacer and you will kill the next Light-Angler who will try to kill you!" Madam Shadow said as she shot her dress onto Jasmine.

Jasmine felt a power she had never felt before. She closed her eyes hoping this was just a dream. Then she awoke at her father's house in that very same dress. However, the dress now looked like a rose printed prom dress rather than a shadowy monstrosity.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Jasmine asked herself just before her dad knocked on her bedroom door.

"Honey, you ready for Cade?" Jasmine's dad asked as he opened the door.

Jasmine quickly covered herself. She thought the dress might kill him. She was afraid and too scared to remember Cade.

"Jasmine honey, what's wrong?" her dad asked as he sat next to her, "You do want to go to the prom tonight right? I mean it's understandable if you don't after what happened to your mother."

In that exact moment, Jasmine realized what was going on. She totally spaced that the night after the funeral was prom. She also forgot about the dress for the time being and went downstairs to meet Cade.

`"Sorry I'm late Cade," Jasmine said as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's ok. You ready for the night of your life?" Cade said making Jasmine blush.

Cade was this buff guy. He was basically a bodybuilder. He was ripped; like muscle bulging from head to toe. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a fancy suit and a clip-on tie. He looked to be about 6 foot but was really only 5'9". And his car was nothing short of spectacular.

Of course, Jasmine's dad didn't get the hint. He never did. Let's just say Jasmine's dad is very slow.

"Let's just go before he realizes what you just said" Jasmine replied still blushing but ready for the time of her life.

So right then and there Jasmine got in Cade's car and they drove off into the night. At this point, Cade does not know about Jasmine's schizophrenia. Yet that didn't last long. About two and a half miles from prom Jasmine had an episode.

Jasmine acted like she was a fairy and jumped out of the car. Cade brought her straight to the hospital. He also informed her father. Cade had no clue about Jasmine's schizophrenia. Cade was shocked to have found out. Jasmine was admitted to the state hospital. She was there for about 4-5 months.

Chapter 2 The Strength of Flames (Natalie)

"Larry, I'm home," Natalie said as she stepped into the New York apartment in which she was being kept a secret within the household.

Natalie was this young and petite Caucasian female. She was about to turn 16, in fact, her birthday was in 2 days. She had long red hair and gorgeous green eyes. She wore something resembling a detective from the old TV specials from the mid-1900.

"There you are my dear!" Larry replied with a smile, "What did you do today? You know at school?"

Larry winked when he said 'at school' to signify that he remembered Natalie's secret and was in agreement to keep it. Natalie was a Pyromancer though she did not have complete control of her powers yet. And poor Larry was the only one who knew her secret. He had been trying to help Natalie stay out of trouble for 2-3 months now and was doing a good job thus far.

"Not much, found out where the Light-Angler is hiding and I still have no idea where the bastard Shadowmancer is" she replied.

"Whoa; Young lady, you know better than to talk like that" said Larry said jokingly.

"You do know I can burn you to ashes" Natalie replied summoning a small batch of flames in her hand.

"Yeah, that'll bring the cops right to you" Larry replied being a little cautious.

"Relax Larry I can control a small batch of flames no problem. Besides, the Light-Angler is going to be here any second and believe me he is not to be messed with even jokingly" Natalie said.

"What is he going to do blind me?" Larry said jokingly.

Just as Larry said the word blind, he felt a strange energy against his neck. The energy almost felt like a dagger. Larry immediately apologized and begged for forgiveness.

"I will not harm you... this time," a child-like male voice said to Larry.

Then as if the sun had entered the room the Light-angler revealed himself. He was a normal height for a 14-year-old probably 5'2". He had a crew cut haircut, and he wore this spandex suit. It was white with a trim of gold. In the middle of the chest was a wyvern made up of a silver leather material. He wore goggles that were matching the wyvern on his chest. He looked just a bit buffed but not too buffed.

"So does anyone know where the Shadowmancer is? Oh, wait I should introduce myself. Hi, I am Kyle the new light-angler. Nice to meet you both" Kyle said.

"So how exactly did you find Kyle?" whispered Larry to Natalie.

"Kind of like how you summon Batman" Natalie replied.

"Right so with a light and a symbol?" Larry replied whispering still.

"Pretty much" Natalie replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a voice said, "NYPD open up!"

"Well, that's my cue good luck in jail Pyromancer. Oh, I forgot to tell you I save people I don't burn buildings down. Oh, and yes I knew your secret. My best suggestion plead insanity to be put in a state hospital and hope for the best. Well, see you all later" Kyle replied as he seemingly turned into light and disappeared.

"I got this, don't worry Natalie," Larry said before being interrupted.

"No. Kyle was right. I have to face what I've done" Natalie said, as she scanned the room for Kyle.

"However, I will not face it but rather go to the hospital" Natalie replied once she saw Kyle was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Larry said confused.

"My best guess is that's where the Shadowmancer is" Natalie replied, "And besides you won't get any jail time if I just go with them. Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple months" Natalie explained with a little smile on her face, "Oh and I hope you got home insurance. You're going to need it."

Then seconds before the NYPD kicked down the door, Natalie set the whole apartment aflame. Once the cops got inside Natalie acted like she was totally insane. She did so too well and the cops ended up cuffing her. The handcuffs immediately melted and the cops thought for sure Natalie's skin was hotter than the sun.

Natalie lost total control of her powers and erupted into a form of pure fire. She burned the whole apartment complex down. She then turned into a phoenix and flew away with a blazing tormented look in her fire torched eyes.

Larry knew she didn't mean to burn the whole place down. After what had just happened, the police officers knew no one would believe them, so they did the next best thing. They brought Larry down to the police department to explain what just happened. Larry told the best lie he could. He said Natalie was just a girl with a bad habit of burning things. He also said that she was able to get out of the handcuffs by using a superheated bracelet. Yet, in the end, Larry knew where to find Natalie. He wasn't sure how but he just knew...

Chapter 3 Escaping Shadows

New Hampshire State Hospital, Monday October, 30th, 10pm, 2017:

"What am I doing in these handcuffs?" Jasmine asked as she finally came to after her accident with Cade.

"It's okay Jasmine, those handcuffs are for your own protection. Do you know where you are?" replied a nurse that was sitting across from Jasmine,

"New Hampshire Hospital" Jasmine replied, "But I thought Cade and I were heading to prom... what happened? What did I do?" Jasmine replied panicking.

"It's okay Jasmine calm down. We will discuss this at a later point and time. For now, just relax and take it easy" the nurse said.

As the nurse said the word relax Jasmine could have sworn she had a back scaled tongue. Jasmine didn't know how but she recognized the scaling as a possession spell.

"So Miss Jacklyn" Jasmine replied reading the nurse's name badge, "When do I get to have these handcuffs off?"

"Never!" the nurse screamed as she transformed into a back shadowy creature with sharp talons and teeth.

Jasmine scanned the room looking for anything she could fight back wielding. Yet there was nothing. Jasmine closed her eyes as the monster jumped at her claws and fangs barring ready to kill. By the time Jasmine opened her eyes the monster had vanished so it had seemed. She then looked at her dress and saw blood. Then her dress seemed to have drunk the blood as it turned into the monstrosity it had been before.

"No not again!" screamed Jasmine.

Once those words came out of her mouth the dress returned to its rose printed prom dress look immediately. Jasmine was shocked. She didn't realize what the dress did until just then and knowing this made her feel confident.

Jasmine realized the dress is like a protector. It won't kill unless she said it could. It would protect her and keep her from getting hurt. Then she heard a knock on the door. Jasmine told the dress to look like the clothing they gave out and it did so just before a cop stepped in.

"What is going on in here?" asked the cop screaming as he barged in.

"Um, I was admitted today and the nurse just vanished when I passed out" Jasmine replied trying to sound convincing.

"Ok, come with me young lady" the cop replied grabbing Jasmine by the arm.

"Please do not grab me so hard. My schizophrenia will act up really badly. If you keep pulling me the way you are, something will happen!" Jasmine cried trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, well you should've thought about that before you escaped from the possessed Nurse" the cop replied as his eyes turned as black as night and his skin turned to an oily goopy substance.

"Uh Dress a little help?" asked Jasmine looking down at her dress.

"I will not kill. I will do as you ordered my queen. Or if you wish to stop this abyss you must fight back" the dress replied telepathically.

"How? I do not know any powers that you have given me?" Jasmine replied her face turning pale and her looks starting to fade.

"What's happening?" Jasmine said looking down at her deteriorating body.

"Quickly think of a weapon and concentrate your energy to one of your hands then a weapon will form from me. Do not worry you won't be naked. However, you will have new armor in which case I will not be able to help you but this once" the dress replied.

Jasmine didn't want to lose the companion she had just found to have helped her. She also knew she was going to die if she didn't use the power. She only had one shot.

Jasmine focused on an image in her mind; A sword. A long blade knight's sword like in the stories of King Arthur. She then focused on that item reaching her hand. As she did the dress moved from her body into her free hand and formed the sword. Jasmine opened her eyes and saw the blade then, she looked at her body to double-check she wasn't naked.

Jasmine had a knight's armor with a strange almost purple shadowy tinted coloring to its black base. The armor felt powerful. Jasmine looked at her back and she saw a strange symbol representing a spiral. The symbol was pointed and had 6 different pieces to the spiral, each at a different angle. Jasmine hoped after the fight was over she could turn the armor into clothing like she could the dress. Somehow the armor gave Jasmine knowledge of all magic in the universe. It even gave her the knowledge as to how to kill everything. Although Jasmine didn't want to kill everything, she did need to free herself from the abyss.

Jasmine realized the abyss had almost swallowed her whole and struck it with the blade. The abyss screamed in agony and begun to melt. Once Jasmine was freed, she struck the abyss over and over to make sure it was dead.

Once Jasmine was sure the monster was dead she was able to control the armor the same way she could the dress. This time she chose blue jeans a white tank-top and a blue leather jacket that was just big enough to put over her shoulders. For shoes, she chose some rock star kickers with a small heel to them.

Jasmine then walked into the lobby. She was able to get past most of the people by fitting in with the crowd. Yet about halfway to the door, Jasmine was spotted. Jasmine told the people at the desk she was a visitor and that she was there to see her sister. The lady asked for some identification but Jasmine had none so the lady just said to go home.

"Oh well, thanks anyway" Jasmine replied as she finally was able to leave the building.

Once Jasmine got about two blocks from the hospital she saw something in the sky burning. Jasmine thought it was just her imagination and got on a bus to Vermont. Jasmine's best friend Melissa lived there. She knew if anyone could keep her secret Melissa could.

Chapter 4 A Friends Tragedy.

Tuesday, October 31st, 2017

About a half hour from Melissa's house the bus stopped at a gas station just off the highway. The bus driver told everyone they were stopping for gas. Then the bus driver went inside to pay.

When out of nowhere the same flying burning substance Jasmine saw before came towards them from the sky. The creature landed behind the building and walked onto the bus just before the driver got back and started pumping the gas. The creature didn't look anything like flames when it got on the bus.

The creature looked like a petite human with red hair and green eyes. It was a girl. The creature and or girl sat in the very back of the bus. She wore what looked like a detective's outfit. She seemed to be paying attention close attention to Jasmine.

Of course, Jasmine was the last stop. The girl just seemed to be bored. She came up to Jasmine and asked "where are you off to this early in the morning?"

"Going to visit a friend" Jasmine replied, "Hey you look a little young to be a detective, exactly how old are you?"

"To be honest I'm not a detective; I just like dressing like one" the girl replied.

"Okay. How old are you? Seriously, you look like your 13 years of age" Jasmine replied.

"Wow. You should know better than to ask a girl her age" the girl replied, "Oh and by the way, my name is Natalie."

"Oh well, it was nice to meet you Natalie. I must be going though, this is my stop" Jasmine replied as the bus stopped in front of this gorgeous Victorian style house.

The house looked as if it had twenty different rooms on about five different levels. It was a blue paint with pink trim around the windows and door. It was basically a mansion. Not to mention the whole house looked brand new though it had probably been there for over 200 years.

"Damn it. How am I to find her in that glorified piece of wood?" Natalie asked herself, "If only I knew who she was there to see!"

"She told me she was going to see a gal by the name Melissa Goodman," the driver said after overhearing Natalie talking to herself.

"Ok thanks," Natalie said just before getting off the bus.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a very recognizable voice on the corner of the street next to where Natalie was.

"Larry?" asked Natalie looking at the guy on the corner.

"No Larry here just Madam Shadow" the man replied as he seemingly had changed tones from Larry's voice to a dark and grim female voice with an African accent.

The African woman was wearing armor like an Indian chief. She had a bone necklace and dark hazel eyes. Her dark brown hair and height scared Natalie a bit. She had an evil glare in her eyes that said; 'don't mess with me or I shall kill everyone you know.'

"You again!" replied Natalie as she summoned flames in both her hands.

"You do realize you cannot kill Jasmine until you kill me," Madam Shadow said as she summoned a scythe into her hands, "I hope you are prepared this time. I wouldn't want an unfair fight."

Just as Natalie charged Madam Shadow, she disappeared in a cloud of shadows. Natalie couldn't tell where she had gone. That was until she heard a scream from inside the house. Natalie entered the house baring flames to fight but found Melissa holding her parents in her arms. They were both dead.

Natalie just took a deep breath and said, "You must be Melissa. Hi, I'm Natalie."

Chapter 5 Shadow Meets Flames

"What do you want?" asked Melissa.

"You're in shock. I can see that but you must know your friend Jasmine; she is behind this all" Natalie replied as she looked around the room for Jasmine.

"No, she couldn't be, not after what she just told me. You're lying!" screamed Melissa as she screamed for Jasmine.

Jasmine came running downstairs wielding her sword and armor ready to fight any threat that came at her. Natalie summoned a set of armor as well. Her armor looked almost like an alien's knight armor. It was pointed and made of magma. Natalie then summoned a blade made of pure magma.

"Ready to meet your end, Pyromancer," Jasmine said as she turned her sword into a set of daggers and summoned another sword in her free hand.

"It is you who will die!" replied Natalie as she charged Jasmine with her magma blade.

The two of them fought in unique styles. Though they were equally matched and could easily block each other's every move somehow each able to land a blow every time they struck. Yet no one seemed to be able to take the other down. Both warriors made their weapons change from time to time. Still, no one was able to win. The battle lasted hours, raging throughout the entirety of the house. That was until Melissa finally stood between them.

"Please just stop fighting! You're both going to kill each other. You must work together! Don't you see that Madam Shadow is the one you both should be fighting?" Melissa screamed as she looked both of them in the eyes.

"Why are you protecting her?" Natalie asked still furious and ready to fight, "You do realize she is the destroyer of all things living don't you?"

"I do not know anything that is going on. What I do know is Madam Shadow killed my parents, and she will kill again. You two must work together to stop her, it's the only way. Don't ask me how I know but I have a feeling a cycle is going to break soon and I just hope it isn't the cycle of life!" Melissa replied.

"She's right" Jasmine responded, "I don't know what I'm destined to become but I do know she killed my mother. I know you think killing me is the only way to save the world, not including all magic, but trust me if we stop Madam Shadow I know we can save everything."

"Fine, promise not to kill anyone anytime soon and we might be able to talk" Natalie replied.

"I promise," Jasmine replied.

"Now, can you both please get along and help me track down my parent's murderer" Melissa replied.

"For now I can accept this situation, however you must stay with a friend of mine until this is all cleared up," Natalie told Melissa.

"And who may that be Natalie?" asked Jasmine, "Just trying to make sure Melissa will be safe."

"She will be fine. I'm going to have her stay with my friend in New York. His name is Larry," Natalie replied.

Chapter 6 The Flames of Hell

"I don't like this idea" muttered Jasmine as they arrived at what looked to be a rebuilt apartment complex, "I don't like the sound of this Larry guy."

"Relax Jasmine, Larry is a good friend of mine and besides he knew what I was the moment I walked in. Still, he protected me and took care of me. I know he'll do the same for your friend Melissa" Natalie said obviously having to have overheard Jasmine.

"Jasmine you take the watch in case Madam Shadow or any of her henchmen come by," Natalie said.

"No way! I am going to meet Larry before I let Melissa stay with anyone!" screamed Jasmine.

"Jasmine it's ok, I know you're just trying to protect me. I'll be fine just wait for Natalie here" Melissa said.

"Promise me you'll take good care of her for your sake as well as hers," Jasmine said.

"I promise" Natalie replied.

With that Natalie and Melissa entered the apartment complex and went to see Larry. However, once they got to Larry's room they were encased in a fiery orb; like containment thing. The containment orb started to spin rapidly. Just as the orb was starting to disappear, Jasmine leaped into the orb freeing Melissa just in time, just as the orb vanished with a speed over 186,000 miles per second. Both Jasmine and Natalie passed out due to the loss of oxygen. This happened just as the orb disappeared.

When Jasmine awoke, she was alone in what looked like an underground volcano. The place was all lava and flames. Yet somehow it had furniture and houses made of all magma.

Jasmine looked around for Natalie but she was nowhere to be seen. Jasmine tried for hours looking in every house there was. Yet, she came up empty.

Although she came up empty a few creatures she had met told her where she was. They were humanoid creatures made of ash and lava. They weren't as bad as Jasmine originally thought. They called themselves "locatians" and they were just like humans in the way they lived their lives. They told Jasmine she was at the Barrier to Hell. The barrier was also known as the Sea of Eternity.

"Anyone knows how to get into hell?" Jasmine asked when she found their meeting place.

The crowd of Locatians just stared at Jasmine like she was the most insane person they've ever seen. The Locatians told Jasmine she was insane to have asked, then one of the Locatians told her the only way in was to commit a crime so harsh even the heavens wouldn't let her in. That crime was to kiss a Locatian female on her "Magma Spiller."

Thanks to Jasmine's armor she knew what and where the 'Magma Spiller' is on a female Locatian. She found the nearest female, got on her knees, and kissed right between the poor female Locatian's legs. The Locatian then transformed from a humanoid looking creature to what was basically a demon.

This new creature was probably 11'10". It had claws like a scythe and teeth as sharp as a Katana. Its black body and devilish head made this creature terrifying. It had six horns and scales running down its back. Its tail was covered in what looked to be human blood.

The creature grabbed Jasmine and headed towards the borderline between Hell and the Sea of Eternity. The creature went into the barrier. Then when the smoke cleared Jasmine found herself somewhere she'd never thought she'd ever go, that was Hell!

Chapter 7 The Labyrinth of Demons (Part 1)

Hell was not at all what Jasmine had imagined. Instead of tortured souls at every different angle of torture, you could ever imagine. It was a maze, and it seemed to have been shifting. It was moving and reorganizing itself since the beginning of time.

"Well, this is just great. I have to find Natalie in an ever-shifting maze. My only guess is she's in the center. It's really not good, I am terrible at mazes", Jasmine said.

"Then you better act fast Shadowmancer," said a female's voice that sounded just like Jasmine's mother. Jasmine couldn't believe her ears. She decided it couldn't be her, and looked for a way into the maze.

The voice sounded like a game host, just like the narrator of the wheel of fortune. It was kind of creepy considering what was going on.

"Because time is running out!" the female game host said.

"Great another weirdo I have to get passed," Jasmine said as she saw an alien-like monster come at her.

The alien-like creature had a long skinny body. It had even slimmer arms and legs. The creature had claws as long as a school bus. Jasmine's armor gave her the Intel on this creature.

Jasmine ducked the monster's blade and cut its head clear off of its body. Jasmine saw an opening in the maze. She ran just in time and was met by another monster.

This monster was a gray blob with four metallic limbs. Each limb looked like a mighty steed's leg and hoof. It had a long metallic mane like a horse. Its tail was made of ash. Jasmine knew its one weakness, the tail.

"Looks like you made it to the second level of hell," the game host said as the monster charged Jasmine, "But will you make it to the 7th?"

Jasmine ran in circles. The horse parts of this monster followed her movements but it started to get dizzy. The creature's metal parts of ended up encased in the goop leaving its tail vulnerable.

Jasmine charged the creature. She cut off its tail, and the monster then turned to ash. Jasmine looked around for Natalie. She saw her chained to a magma board that was being lowered into a pit of lava. Jasmine wasn't sure how but she knew Natalie's powers couldn't save her if she was on a magma board. It would render her fiery powers useless.

Jasmine then saw another opening in the maze. She went through to find not one but three monsters in her way. Two of them seemed a bit familiar. Yet, there was one new monster she knew would be harder to beat.

The two familiar monsters were similar to the first two Jasmine had encountered. One was the horse goop thing. This time instead of a horse it was an octopus. It had metal teeth and eyes but other than that, it was all goop.

The second was the alien monster. This time the monster had four arms and four legs. Each was alteration on each side of its body. The creature had a huge jawline and teeth dripping with green acid. It had a scaled tongue that could probably grab her and force her into the acid barring teeth.

Before Jasmine could analyze the monsters, they attacked. The monsters didn't seem to be attacking in any pattern. Jasmine was lucky to have dodged as much as she was able to. Jasmine finally realized they were attacking in a pattern.

Jasmine noticed that the Alien-like thing attacks just before the goop does. Although noticed she the goop was the easiest target too. Jasmine summoned a shadow whip and whipped the eyes making the creature blind.

Then she aimed right for the monster's teeth. She struck all the monsters teeth inward, and the monster blew up. Jasmine then turned her whip into a set of eight daggers. She jumped in the air as high as she could and cut off all four arms and legs of the other familiar creature. She landed on its back and ripped its head off.

The final creature looked like a knight's armor shifting every which way. It seemed to have a brain in the neck area of its body. Jasmine knew this would be difficult.

"Looks like you need a little electric shock therapy!" Jasmine said as she turned her empty amount of daggers into an eel.

Jasmine then shocked the creature. The creature's armor stopped shifting for a little bit. Jasmine turned her eel into a bow and arrow. She shot the arrow and killed the last creature.

Jasmine looked for the next gap in the Labyrinth. She ran as soon as she saw it. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw next.

Chapter 8 Labyrinth of Demons (Part 2)

"Cole? Grace? I thought you were dead," Jasmine said as she looked her younger twins straight in the eyes.

"You gave up on us!" screamed Cole.

"Now we have power beyond your belief. We kill you no matter the cost" Grace added.

"You were abducted. We looked for days. We had no clue where you went to. If I had known I would've done anything to save you guys I swear!" Jasmine replied as she started to tear up with the memory.

Town of Wolfeboro October 31, 2006:

"Mommy look an ice cream truck!" 6-year-old Jasmine said as Jasmine's family went out for the first year of the twins trick-or-treating.

"That's not an Ice Cream Truck honey, that is someone dressed as one to get candy" Jasmine's mother said.

The whole family went house to house looking for candy. They must have gone to 20 different houses. After about a half-hour they noticed the twins, Cole and Grace weren't with them.

"Cole, Grace please stop hiding" Jasmine's father had said knowing they liked playing hide and seek.

They heard the twin's laughter nearby and followed the voices the best they could. The looked for hours. Then on a corner of the street, they saw an ice cream truck. They thought they'd be there. When they ran towards the ice cream truck; however it pulled off going about 65 miles per hour.

Their mother called the police. The police said it was probably just a dream. Jasmine's mother had called at midnight which would be one reason why the cops dismissed her complaint. Jasmine's mother had schizophrenia just like Jasmine. The cops just brushed it off as another episode and went back to work.

"So the ice cream truck brought you here?" Jasmine said finally connecting the dots.

"That's right. And you never thought of it once!" screamed Grace.

"Now you must die for your sin!" Cole said as the twins charged Jasmine.

As the twins charged Jasmine they started to glow with an electric power. Jasmine's armor didn't even know what gave them the power nor what it was capable of. Jasmine was soon surrounded by an Electric Orb. Jasmine had no choice. She broke the orb using a shadow blast.

Jasmine then summoned her blade. She also summoned a shield to deflect this strange new magic. The twins charged Jasmine again, their attack relentless. She had to fight back. She soon realized to save her little twin both and sister she would have to kill them.

Jasmine fought back with everything she had. The twins grew tired eventually. Jasmine went to grace first. She turned her sword into a shotgun and shot Grace in the back of the head.

"Grace!" screamed Cole as he ran towards Jasmine with lightning speed.

"I'm sorry. But I must save the both of you" Jasmine cried.

Jasmine ran towards Cole as he charged. She grabbed him and threw against the ground next to his twin. Jasmine then shot Cole in the chest as he reached out for Grace. Cole died holding Grace's hand, it was tragic.

Jasmine then dropped to her knees. She started crying her heart out. She never thought she'd ever had to see, let alone kill her younger siblings. Now more than ever, Jasmine was determined to kill whoever was behind this.

Jasmine waited for the next opening and took it. This time the enemy was not so hard for her. It was just another four armed and legged spider-like alien creature.

Jasmine summoned daggers and a blade. She jumped up and cut off all the limbs with a single throw of the daggers. Jasmine then stuck her blade in its back to make sure it couldn't move. Finally, she ripped its head off and went through the next opening.

"Congrats on making it to the 6th layer of Hell Jasmine! Your final challenge is facing me. I knew you could make it this far. Now let's see if you can defeat... your own mother!" the voice said just before it appeared in front of Jasmine.

Jasmine could not believe her eyes. Her mother appeared in the center of the room. She looked the same as before she killed herself. She was a bit overweight with blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing a leather suit with an emblem of fire right between her breasts. She was pale and had heels on. She was one of the previous Pyromancers.

"Why would you put me through all this!" screamed Jasmine as she summoned a blade longer than her usual knight's blade.

"Because, honey, I want to help you conquer the universe!" Her mother said as she laughed devilishly.

The words that just came from Jasmine's mother sent chills down her daughter's spine. Jasmine never knew how evil her mother apparently was; she never imagined her mother to be Queen of Hell.

She knew she had to save Natalie soon. Jasmine could see Natalie about eight feet from the lava. Jasmine knew have to save Natalie she would have to kill her own mother...

Chapter 9 The Fall of a Pyromancer

"Mother you know I don't want to fight you," Jasmine said as she summoned a shadowy whip.

"Then you will not be able to save the new Pyromancer. Plus if that were the case, you will take over the universe. With my help of course" Jasmine's mother said as she summoned the same blade Jasmine had used.

Although Jasmine's mother's blade looked exactly like the one Jasmine could wield, there were a few key differences. This blade was made of three different forms of fire and all things volcanic. This blade was a bit longer as well.

The blade was thin and sharp. Its magma handle and Lava grip gave it a sense of control. The blades vibrant flames seemed almost too great to be handled. Its power and style in fact everything about it was just earth-shattering. Plus the way Jasmine's mother smiled suggested she knew exactly how powerful the blade could be.

Jasmine charged her mother. She didn't have any other choice. The monsters that she defeated had seemingly come back to life and were heading her way. Jasmine knew if she stopped her mother she would stop the monsters.

Jasmine's mother swung her blade and flames shot out like mini hurricanes. Jasmine avoided them. These flaming hurricanes seemed to be coming back around. Once Jasmine ducked a second time the flames recollected in the sword and it grew in length.

"You cannot escape the flames of Hades!" Jasmine's mother said as she shot a minimum of twenty flaming hurricanes at Jasmine.

Jasmine was able to dodge about fifteen of the flames however the other four hit her on the way back. Jasmine fell to the floor. Her skin was boiling. She seemed to be melting.

"What did you do to me?" cried Jasmine as for she could feel her body slowing boiling and starting to melt away.

"If you won't help me conquer the universe... then Madam Shadow will!" Jasmines mother replied as she shot more Flames of Hades at her daughter to speed up the process.

"Not so fast," Natalie said as she approached Jasmine's mother with this Archangel like being beside her.

"How did you escape?" Jasmine's mother screeched as she saw Natalie stepping forward.

"I got this Kyle, you go and heal Jasmine," Natalie said as she summoned a blade exactly like Jasmine's mother.

Natalie charged Jasmine's mother. As Natalie did so her blades fire turned from an orangey red to an inferno blue color. Natalie didn't know how or why the blade did this until she started defending. Natalie was able to predict Jasmine's mothers every move thanks to her blade.

The two of them battled for what seemed to be hours. Then as Jasmine's mother was about to lay a blow on Natalie but Jasmine stepped in. Jasmine used a shadow whip to destroy the Flames of Hades that her mother used to try to take down Natalie with.

Jasmine then turned her whip into her blade and charged her mother. Both Jasmine and Natalie seemed to be too weak to stop Jasmine's mother. Yet when all seemed lost, Jasmine's blade spoke to her. Jasmine's blade told her the only way to kill her mother was to push her into the eternal flames of Hell and fire itself.

Jasmine thanked her blade and told Natalie they had to get her into the pit of lava in which she was to be killed within. The two of them were able to back her into the last chamber of Hell. Jasmine's mother wasn't going down so easily.

She took her blade and turned it into a staff. The staff was so hot and bright it almost blinded both Jasmine and Natalie. Jasmine's mother threw it right at them.

They both thought they were dead. Then all Jasmine and Natalie could see were feathers falling off two broken wings. It was Kyle, he had saved them.

"Jasmine," Kyle said as his last moments grew near.

Jasmine ran to his side, her heart pounding. However, she was scared not because she knew he was a Light-Angler but rather because he had said he had a vision of her destiny. Jasmine knelt down by his side while Natalie fought Jasmine's mother.

"Jasmine?" Kyle said again hoping she was there next to him.

"I'm here Kyle," Jasmine said as she held his hand.

"You've been in Hell for five years on the earth, and so much has changed. Your parents and friends all think you are dead. I know now you are not going to destroy all things living. You are destined to save us all. If you can stop Madam Shadow and her henchman, the heavens will grant you one wish. You can choose to stay a Shadowmancer or you can change the destiny of one of us being outcast. The choice is yours. Just know there will be troubling new monstrosities to face in the future. If you take them head on you might lose. You and Natalie must find the book before it's too late. For now, just worry about Madam Shadow," Kyle said with his last breath.

"Kyle!" screamed Natalie as she looked over to see him dissipate into a pure light leaving only his armor behind.

"That's it! You're going down!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine's eyes turned a purplish black color as she said the words. Her skin turned into a scaly monster like skin. Her nails became claws and her teeth fangs. She grew pointed ears and a shadowy scaled tail with a sharp and pointed tip. Jasmine had turned into a Shadow Fiend.

Jasmine now in full Shadow Fiend mode jumped over Natalie and straight onto her mother. Jasmine Clawed the Hell of out her mother leaving scars all over her body. She then jumped off her mother backward forcing her into the pit of lava. Natalie closed the pit with the protected Magma Rock.

"It's over," Natalie said as Jasmine came over to Natalie still in her darkest and most terrifying creature form, "You can turn back now. I know you're mad but it's okay, I'm here."

Jasmine still in fiend form tried to attack Natalie. Jasmine must have lost control of herself in that form. The two of them battled until Jasmine passed out and returned to her normal humanoid form.

Chapter 10 Lair of the Ice King (Part 1)

"Where are we?" Asked Jasmine as she woke next to Natalie in what seemed to be a meat freezer.

"In the lair of the Ice King," Natalie said with a chatter of her teeth.

"The who now?" Jasmine asked still a bit confused.

"Hello, my name is the Ice King and I have you here until the end, so get comfortable! Now then, are you two comfortable? I want you to be comfortable for your day alive. You may try to escape, but I would not advise it. There are three doors in three rooms. The only one will lead to the next. Open the wrong door and face certain doom. It's up to you. Be aware you will be tracked by your GPS chips in your brains. If you make it to the end you be free, if you fail you will be terminated!" said the icy man's voice through a speakerphone hidden in the corner of the room.

"Jasmine" Natalie whispered below her breath hoping Jasmine would hear.

"Yes," Jasmine replied as she looked at Natalie starting to feel a bit colder.

"I know most of the way out. There's just one problem. The more we move, the colder the air gets to us. It's caused by the GPS chips. I tried to escape to get help. If we can handle the crisp cold air we can get out however, we are going to need warmer clothing" Natalie said.

Jasmine looked around the room then remembered her armor can change form. Jasmine told Natalie about this power. She hoped Natalie's could do the same.

Natalie tried talking to her armor and surprisingly it responded. Natalie asked it to change into some Arctic clothing extra thick. The armor did so no complaint. Jasmines did the same.

"Anything else I should know about King Ice?" Jasmine whispered to Natalie as they both were finally able to stand thanks to the extra heat provided by their armor.

"Other than he is a scientific monster not much. Plus, he is one of the only two henchmen of Madam Shadow other than your mother. That makes him dangerous" Natalie replied.

"Why didn't he terminate you when you made a wrong move?" Jasmine whispered.

"Because he wanted both of us to try and fail. I knew if I could find a few moves then he would try harder to keep us here. He probably has some robotic creatures waiting for us. that are programmed to kill. Each has only one weakness. Luckily, I know the first the two. That is unless he changed them" Natalie replied.

Jasmine then approached the first three doors. She asked Natalie which one she opens. Natalie told her to open the one on the right. Jasmine did so and was immediately confronted by a robotic polar bear. The bear slashed wildly at the both of them.

Both Jasmine and Natalie didn't have time to prepare. They both jumped out of the way and readied their weapons. Natalie told Jasmine the only way to kill this robotic beast was to break its jaw.

The robot polar bear charged Jasmine. Jasmine jumped over it. She had a whip in her hand and as she jumped she wrapped it around its lower face. Once she landed she pulled the whip and broke the bear's jaws. The bear exploded sending scrap metal in every direction.

Jasmine asked which door to go through next. Natalie then told her the one on the right. They both went through luckily not being hit by any scrap metal. They were confronted by a robotic Minotaur.

Chapter 11 Lair of the Ice King (Part 2)

"Oh boy," Natalie said looking at Jasmine with a look that said 'I do not know where to fuck to attack this thing!'

Jasmine could see Natalie starting to shiver really badly. Jasmine knew if they didn't get out of this place fast Natalie would freeze to death. Jasmine was not going to let that happen.

Then Jasmine saw it. The Minotaur had a self-destruct button. The button was right under the robotic beast's ax. Jasmine ducked just the beasts axe as it nearly cut her, then pressed the button. Jasmine then picked Natalie up and brought her to the next set of doors. Natalie passed out before Jasmine could ask which door to go through. Jasmine had no choice but to guess which door it was.

Jasmine approached each door and listened to what was on the other side. She heard gears turning behind the left door. Then she listened to the one on the right and heard a lion roaring. Jasmine had figured out the only door safe for them to go was through the middle. Jasmine ran through the middle door and ended up somewhere she knew very well, yet somehow never been, and that was the basement of her neighbor's farm. In the corner was this book with a golden tint in its paint. Jasmine heard a mechanical foot approaching so she just left it and went up to the lard hoping she would find out where the Ice King was.

Chapter 12 The Tech of an Angel

Jasmine ran into the yard from the basement of her neighbor's house. She was still feeling cold. In fact, she was getting colder. Jasmine managed to get to an alleyway in the nearby town to try and rest before she got too cold.

Then out of nowhere, this guy came up from behind. He said his name was Charley. He looked human except for one thing, he had a robotic hand. He said he lost it in the ongoing war against someone called Dark Shadow.

Jasmine was so out of it due to how cold she was. She asked Charley if he knew a way to help them. Charley said he knew just the thing. He also said he'd be back as soon as he can. Within fifthteen minutes, Charley returned.

"Ok just lay on this and I can help," Charley said as he clicked the ballpoint pen in his hand.

Charley dropped the pen as he lifted Natalie out of Jasmine's arms. Jasmine didn't trust Charley at first. Jasmine, however; was too weak to stand. She had no choice but to watch helplessly as Charley helped remove the chip from Natalie's head Charley put his hands on Natalie's head. And his hands started to glow with a golden power, unlike anything Jasmine had ever seen. Within seconds Natalie awoke.

Natalie had this new armor. Her armor was the same colors as her old armor except for this time it had a golden trim. This armor had fiery wings and an angelic look to it. Natalie felt more power than she could ever have dreamed.

Charley then gave Jasmine the same treatment. Jasmine awoke a bit faster and her armor seemed to be the same. Charley told them both he was an archangel sent from the heavens to help them. He told Jasmine he could not give her any more power until Madam Shadow was dead. He also told them a legend. The legend told was the legend of the golden book.

Charley explained the book had the power to rewrite history. Charley said it was stolen by the Ice King. He said Madam Shadow's followers would try to find it. He also said it can revive any Light-Angler if the book was to be read forward. If the book was read backward it would bring time backward until the beginning of time. That was if you read all of it backward.

Charley then told them the only way to stop Madam Shadow was to decapitate her. He also said to do so they would need a light-anglers lasso. Charley said to get one they would have to steal one from the heavens.

Charley told the girls he'd bring them there but once there they would be on their own. Both Jasmine and Natalie agreed to the plan. Charley told them not to worry about the Ice King or Lady Snake who just happened to be Madam Shadow's other henchman. He told them he'd handle them both. Then Charley brought them just inside the gates of the heavens and left...

Chapter 13 The Heavens

Heaven looked like everything the book says. There were golden fountains with clouds for streets and golden silk clothing on everyone. There was just one difference, a volcano right in the middle of the whole place. The volcano seemed to be active but it was also seemingly demonic. Both Natalie and Jasmine had a bad feeling they'd end up there.

"Hey you there," said an angel in royal looking uniform, "What are you two doing here? You don't look like angels."

"We're new," Natalie said trying to sound convincing yet failing badly.

Normally Natalie sounded so convincing it was scary. The heavens must have an effect on mortals. One that would make them not is able to lie or cheat or you get the point.

"Mortals!" yelled one of the Angels.

"We have a Red alert in section A please send back up immediately," the other angel angel said into what looked to be a golden gauntlet on his left wrist.

Natalie thought she knew who that angel was though she couldn't believe her eyes.

Jasmine started running. Natalie didn't move. Jasmine had no clue what was with her. Jasmine ran back and grabbed her. Then she brought her to a safe hiding place.

"What's wrong with you Natalie?" Jasmine asked, "It's like you knew something I didn't. Wait did you see something?"

"It's nothing. We should find that lasso and get out of here" Natalie said as they hid in a room that looked as though it were a bar from the 1950's.

The two of them had a really weird feeling as soon as they entered. The bar seemed to be a normal bar. Yet for some reason, they both had a feeling a golden lasso was nearby. They both looked for anything that might reveal the lasso. They pulled everything from a chair to the glasses on the table hoping it would open some sort of secret door. Yet they came up empty.

That was until Jasmine noticed a bookshelf in the back of the room. Jasmine started to pull every book as angels started talking from outside the bar. Jasmine kept pulling books until at long last one book worked. The bookshelf split in two revealing a golden lasso. Jasmine grabbed it.

Both Jasmine and Natalie ran back to the rendezvous point. Charley was waiting for them as they jumped on the chariot with Charley then they were flown down to earth once more.

Chapter 14 A Chance Too Late

"Thanks for the ride Charley," Natalie said as they arrived in New York City.

"No problem. Hey just as a heads up you might not want to go see Melissa or Larry anytime soon" Charley replied.

"Why not?" Jasmine asked her eyes turning that purplish black again.

"Calm down Jasmine I'm sure Charley has a good reason for telling us this" Natalie replied trying to keep Jasmine from destroying half the earth with her rage.

"Your right" Jasmine said her eyes returning to normal, "Still please explain why."

"A few things have happened since you were gone. For starters, Madam Shadow has grown stronger. I no longer believe that the golden lasso alone will be enough to defeat her. As for your friends, they have gained powers, unlike anything the heavens have seen. They seem to be in control. However, we do not know what will happen if you interfere. The ancient powers you two have enable you to use the powers of the earth, the heavens, and hell. Your friends, however, we believe their powers come from the stars." Charley replied.

"Why would that matter?" asked Jasmine.

"Because if the two different powers collide it could cause a major death count because of all the mixed energy. There is no telling how powerful together you would be. It's a risk no one with magic should take" Charley replied.

"If it means we will win against Madam Shadow why not take the risk" Natalie replied.

"You got a point" Jasmine replied, "If it means stopping that bitch I'm in!"

"I'm sorry Charley but it's a risk we will have to take. I know it seems like too much but according to what we witnessed along our journey together, we are not strong enough, especially since we do not have a Light-Angler to heal us" Natalie said.

"I will not stop you, but be warned it could backfire harshly on you in the future" Charley said just before summoning his armor and flying back to the heavens.

And with that, both Jasmine and Natalie went to try and find Larry and Melissa. They checked the apartment first, nothing. Then they went to Melissa's old house still nothing. Then they thought maybe they were looking for them at the same time they were seeking the other two.

Jasmine and Natalie decided to head back to the apartment and wait there. Sure enough, they eventually met up. Jasmine asked Melissa what power she had. Her response was electricity. Larry's power was he could control any form of plants. He called himself a Theurgist.

Melissa also said she could run as fast as lightning can travel. Her powers didn't stop there. She could create lightning storms and channel its power against any foe. She could also create lighting that will form into weapons with her bare hands. Apparently, her one weakness is that if she runs at top speed she could kill millions. She called herself a Diviner.

Larry, on the other hand, can grow and create plantations. He can make trees, flowers, and grass pretty much anything plant related. He had a green thumb for everything plants. His downfall is that if a nearby plant is killed, he feels the pain. He also said the pain can drain him of his powers for a bit.

"Hey if I were to jog I could get us to an open plain in Vermont where my cousins live, going top speed without hurting anyone. Let's go test the combined powers we have" Melissa said.

"Sounds good" Jasmine replied, "You positive you won't hurt anyone by jogging?"

"Yes, I've done it before. Don't worry it'll take like two seconds" Melissa replied.

Sure enough, Melissa brought everyone to her cousin's farm within two full seconds. They were shocked by how fast Melissa could run. That included Larry. Yet during the time they were brought to the farm, a new enemy had arrived.

This enemy was male; about 5'10" with black hair. He wore a spandex suit. He had a symbol on the chest of his outfitting. It was the symbol for shadow. He must have been sent by Madam

When he looked up, his eyes were as black as night. He also had claws like a fiend and a scalded tongue. He looked humanoid but for some reason, all 4 heroes sensed he was created not born. This creature (if you will) charged Natalie with a Light-Angler's power being performed.

Natalie dodged as the creature switched to a Pyromancers power. The creature then went for Melissa. She dodged using her speed then struck the monster using a lightning storm. The creature didn't seem to be phased at all.

The creature then went for Jasmine using the power of Lightning. Effort must have gained it from Melissa's strike. This creature was much more powerful than it looked. The worst part is, any single power from any attack gives it that same power.

"I think we got to combine our powers to defeat this thing!" Jasmine yelled as she dodged the creatures attack.

"It might be too powerful here. We could kill everyone in the next town over!" Melissa replied.

Just then Melissa's cousins came outside. They were instantly attacked. Before any of the heroes could respond the creature had killed Melissa's cousins and headed towards the house.

"That's it! We're all combining our powers!" Melissa screamed with a deep feeling of pretty much anything you could for a murderer.

All four of them held hands and channeled each other's powers through one another. Then just before the monster could reach the steps to the house they released the power, an attack similar to a laser. The blast killed the monster within one second yet for some reason the power kept moving. Luckily the power had a major reduction in power and faded before it could do any serious damage.

"Now we must go after Madam Shadow," Larry said once the connection was broken.

"Not yet. We first got to figure out who created that creature. It doesn't seem like something Madam Shadow is capable of" Natalie replied as she stepped closer to the ashes of the beast they had just defeated.

"Jasmine come over here for a second" Natalie said looking down at the ashes in shock.

As Jasmine approached the ashes she could see what Natalie was looking at. The body had burned in a symbolic pattern. It was in the shape of the symbol of the moon. The ashes also provided a message. The message read 'with those who challenge shall never prevail. Those who surrender shall always perish. The only way out is the war of the skies. No telling whom or where I lie. I shall have your earth and destroy the sun. Yet the book of gold is lawful to my defeat.'

Chapter 15 A choice of enemies

"What do we do?" asked Melissa, "I mean Madam Shadow is still out there. Yet this new enemy seems stronger."

"I say we go after this new person or whatever it may be. There is no chance that it isn't as deadly as or even deadlier than our current threat." Larry replied.

"We can't" Natalie replied, "Not until we finish Madam Shadow!"

"But Natalie, we are stronger than we were. We might have what it takes to end both of them at the same time don't you think?" said Larry who clearly wasn't thinking of the normal people on this planet.

"She killed my mother. She killed your parents Melissa. Are you telling me you're just going to let Madam Shadow get away with all this? If that is the case your much weaker than I thought" Jasmine said.

"No, but," Melissa said before being interrupted by Natalie.

"Jasmine's right. If there is anything worth fighting for it's what we have been trying to stop this whole time. Right now nothing else matters. Now who's with me!" screamed Natalie, "I know you are Jasmine!"

"They made a very convincing point. If Madam Shadow isn't stopped she could end the world before this new enemy can take it for themselves. I'm in" Larry replied.

"You in or not Melissa. This isn't just about stopping a killer. This about saving earth from whatever comes at it! We will fight this new enemy when the time comes. For now, let's just focus on stopping this current threat no matter what it takes" Jasmine said as the four of them walked towards her.

"Fine. I want to be the one to attack first. I can deal the most damage and I have the most control. If anyone can weaken Madam Shadow to a breaking point it's me" Melissa said, "I have lost more than any single one of you. Please just give this to me."

Melissa started crying. Jasmine tried to comfort her. Natalie reminded Larry about what their combined powers could do since clearly, he had forgotten. About five minutes later Melissa had calmed down. She also thought and agreed with the others. There was only one question to be asked, 'where was Madam Shadow?'

Chapter 16 A Helpful Stranger

July 4th, 2023, 4:15pm:

"Botswana your queen has returned! And just in time for the fireworks" shouted Madam Shadow as she arrived back to her home fields.

"My queen, you have returned!" shouted a young African male.

"Who's this? "Madam Shadow asked pointing her finger at a young man who was with lack of a better word white.

The young man had dark black hair and brown eyes. He was inhumanely height about 5'8"-5'10". The young man was probably twenty years old. He wore glasses and was holding a book with a symbol representing the moon. The symbol looked like a crescent moon but with a lot of detail. The symbol on the cover of the book seemed to be rotating as if it was a planet.

"Your majesty may I introduce myself. You may know of 'Nix' Pluto's moon discovered in 2005. If not, well, that's me, but I prefer to be called Nixix. I am here with a message from Hydrax or as you know him Hydra. He states you must surrender your planetary conquest to allow the destruction of this planet due to its people's ignorance of our mother or prepare for war," the young man said as he revealed himself.

"You think I'll just stop my plans for a pile of ice?" Madam Shadow replied laughing, "You don't have what it takes to stop me!"

"Oh, so you don't know of the two mortals I have given abilities too?" Nixix replied.

"What are you talking about?" Madam Shadow asked with a feeling this moon wasn't joking but rather aimed for her demise as soon as it was possible.

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. It is sad it will have to come to your death. You could have been a very valuable player for our side" Nixix replied as he turned and vanished into thin air.

New York City 2023, July 4th, 10:45am:

"Jasmine is it?" asked the same male who had spoken to Madam Shadow. Only this time he was at the door to Larry's apartment which Jasmine had answered.

"Yes, what do you need?" Jasmine replied summoning daggers behind her back in case this was an enemy.

"I've come with information on the whereabouts of Madam Shadow. My name's Nixix, brother to Hydrax. Do not worry I mean you no harm" Nixix replied as he took out a letter in an envelope.

"This isn't a trap. The envelope isn't going to attack or poison me is it?" Jasmine said as her armor told her he wasn't a threat.

"Of course not" Nixix replied with a friendly smile, "Though I can see why you'd think this Shadowmancer."

"What did you just say?" Jasmine said hoping she didn't hear what she thought she did.

"I just said I could see why you would think that because of all you've been through" Nixix replied.

"Okay then" Jasmine replied trying to sound convincing and yet it did too well.

Jasmine just had to be positive this wasn't a trap. She took the envelope and Nixix left. Jasmine went to the kitchen where Natalie, Melissa, and Larry were waiting. She told them what just happened then opened the letter.

The letter was written in a formal matter. It told them of Madam Shadow's location in Botswana. It also said Melissa and Larry were key to her defeat. The letter also addressed her plans there. Madam Shadow's plans were to unleash the dark serpent under her control to spread shadow across the entire world at midnight the same day the USA declared its independence from Great Brittan.

"Guy's that's tonight," Larry said.

"Then let's get going," Jasmine said just before Melissa ran them there.

Chapter 17 The Final Battle (Part 1)

Once the four of them got to Botswana there was something very wrong there. The whole country was covered by this weird mist. The mist was not like anything of a rainforest or high on a mountaintop. No, this mist resembled more of a volcanic ash. The worst part is it seemed to be watching them.

All four felt this could be a trap yet none of them were any less determined to find and stop Madam Shadow. Then as the mist thickened, Melissa heard a scream. All our heroes looked around only to find Natalie was missing.

"I must find her! I am going to find Natalie" Larry screamed as he ran toward what he thought was her voice.

Both Jasmine and Melissa tried to tell him not to go yet still he wouldn't listen. He was too focused on finding her he didn't care to listen to what they were saying.

Then the mist thickened and took a more shadowy look. Melissa found it getting harder and harder to keep track of Jasmine. That was until she heard another scream. There was no doubt the scream came from Jasmine.

Then a figure formed in the mist. The figure seemed to be humanoid. The figure stepped toward Melissa becoming more and more visible until it was clear as day.

The figure was none other than Madam Shadow. Madam Shadow was wearing the same dress Jasmine had worn on her way to prom. This dress, however, instead of being rose printed was more like a monstrosity. Madam Shadow also appeared to be younger looking almost as she was eight teen.

"Why appear younger?" Melissa asked, "It's not going to stop me from killing you!"

"Oh dear, you do realize you cannot stop what has already begun" Madam Shadow proclaimed as she summoned around seven elephants made completely of shadow right next to her.

The shadow elephants charged Melissa at top speed. Melissa wasn't sure how but she knew the golden lasso would be able to stop these creatures. She focused her powers on the earth's very own electric field. Once Melissa connected to the field and dodged the elephants she found the lasso.

The lasso was with Jasmine. Melissa managed to focus on its current of electricity to teleport it into her hand. From there Melissa defeated four of the beasts before the others charged her.

Melissa waited as the last three elephants lined up with their charge. She then lashed the whip as hard as she could. Melissa defeated the last of her enemies with a single strike.

By the time Melissa looked to see if Madam Shadow would charge she found her missing. Melissa looked around as she readied herself with armor and an electric bow with arrows made of pure lightning.

Just as Melissa turned to her left she saw Madam Shadow. This time Madam Shadow was wearing an armor-like dress. She appeared to her normal age this time. Yet still, two things stood out. One was that she was wearing Melissa's mother's favorite diamond necklace. The other was she was holding Larry in a headlock with a dagger to his neck.

Chapter 18 The Final Battle (Part 2)

"Larry!" screamed Melissa as she readied her bow ready to stop Madam Shadow yet felt fearful for her friend's safety.

"You fire that arrow he dies. Then I'll kill you and the rest of your friends and family. There will be nothing you can do about it" Madam Shadow replied laughing as she summoned about twenty lions made completely of shadows ten on either side of her.

Melissa knew she couldn't stop both the lions and Madam Shadow. Luckily, both Natalie and Jasmine showed up. Melissa tossed Natalie the lasso. Natalie then took out five lions before the rest charged them. After that, with a combined effort the three of them finished off the shadow lions on that very same charge.

"No! How? How did you escape the mists of shadow" Madam Shadow screamed with anger greater than death itself.

"Have you forgotten what you made me?" Jasmine proclaimed as she readied her shadow blade, "I am a Shadowmancer I can control the mist just as well if not better than you!"

Madam Shadow charged the three of them leaving Larry totally free. She was too angry to think of what he could or even would do. Larry sprouted trees surrounding Madam Shadow leaving no space for her to escape.

Madam Shadow was trapped. She tried to escape using the mist but it didn't work. She knew now Jasmine was more powerful than she thought. Madam Shadow tried blasting through the trees, but they kept reforming faster than she could break them.

Then Melissa struck Madam Shadow with the highest voltage of Lightning she possibly could. After which Natalie sent flames through the trees and started to burn Madam Shadow to a crisp. Larry forced branches of the trees through her body and Jasmine made the mist strike her down once and for all. Madam Shadow was without a doubt dead.

Chapter 19 The Shadow Serpent (Part 1)

Once the battle was over, the four of them thought they had won. Why wouldn't they? They defeated their enemy or at least that's what they thought.

Within minutes of celebration, Larry looked back to see a black ink-like substance leaking through the trees he had sprouted. This ink (if you will) started to take form. It formed a giant cobra made entirely of shadows with an inky armor, eyes, and fangs.

This inky shadowy creature had to be at least eleven feet tall and five feet long. It was scaled like no snake anyone could've ever seen. The worst part is it had the symbol for Shadow on the back of its venomous neck. The Shadow Serpent as Jasmine's armor had told her was the mother of death itself.

The Shadow Serpent had no known weakness. It could be the only thing that cannot be defeated. For all our heroes knew this Shadow Serpent would be the end of them. Or at least that's how it felt.

"Uh, guys, what time is it?" Larry asked remembering what the letter had said.

"12:10 Am. It seems we didn't stop her in time," Natalie said as they huddled back in fear which was not the usual for any of them especially after what they've been through.

The Shadow Serpent had an effect on heroes. It made them feel scared no matter how much they have been through. The four heroes of this story were just as scared as the Shadow Serpent wanted them to be. Then the beast charged them...

Chapter 20 The Shadow Serpent (Part 2)

The four of them dodged the Serpent, barely yet they did. They got to their feet just in time to shake off the feeling they had felt.

"Why are we so scared?" Larry asked realizing what had just happened after looking away from the Shadow Serpent.

The other three was still huddled in fear as the Shadow Serpent approached them staring right into their eyes. That's when Larry realized what was happening. The Shadow Serpents eyes brought fear to any heroes who starred upon them.

"Jasmine, Natalie, Melissa stop looking the snake in the eyes!" Larry screamed yet none of them paid him any attention.

Then Larry sprouted trees between the snake and his friends. The Shadow Serpent broke through them. Larry trapped the snake before it could refocus its eyes on the ladies. Then the three of them looked at Larry as if to say 'what do we do?'

"Jasmine the Serpent is made of shadow. You must control its movement to make sure it doesn't look any of us in the eyes. Natalie, you surround it with fire so it can't move and Melissa you finish it off with a lightning bolt. Its weak point is just above its head attack there!" Larry answered feeling confident in what he was doing for once; not that he wasn't confident; just that inhumanely was given what he thought to be the weakest powers possible.

Luckily the three girls were actually in agreement with Larry. Jasmine forced the beast's eyes not to focus on them as Natalie Summoned flames around the serpent. Melissa used as much of her power as possible to strike the serpent right in the middle of the shadow symbol upon its head. Jasmine held the Shadow Serpent hostage with a blast of smoking dark energy compelling the beast to not move. Then with, of shadow and electricity, the Shadow Serpent was defeated; no not defeated, dead!

Chapter 21 Shadows of Knights

As soon as the Shadow Serpent faded out of existence, Botswana was no longer covered with a dark and shadowy mist. After which the four of them saw hundreds of angels gathered around them. At first, the angels seemed friendly creatures. Little did our heroes know they were previous Shadowmancers that would judge them on the cycle given every year? Nor did our friends Larry Jasmine, Melissa, and Natalie know of this cycle; well except for what Kyle had said.

Of course, Kyle was watching from above the earth in his glorious heaven as the four heroes entered the trap. He was terrified at first when Natalie had gone into the mist. Yet when Larry chased her he had a slight feeling of relief. This was followed by another feeling of horror once Jasmine had disappeared. Then Kyle saw for the first time what Jasmine was able to do for the greater good. He saw Jasmine willingly control the mist to hide her and the others from madam shadow.

This, however, did not last long as for Madam Shadow over willed Jasmine to take Larry as a hostage. He knew Jasmine had to believe in herself to take her and Natalie to Melissa. He watched as they had battled and defeated her. Of course, the Shadow Serpent was a shock to even him. Yet even now he didn't know what could save his friends if "The Dark Knights of Shadow" or "previous Shadowmancers" decide they have done wrong.

"We are The Dark Knights of Shadow," the angelic beings said in unison, "We will decide if you have done your part or if you shall die!"

"Ok, so now all these angels have turned dark" Natalie replied kind of wondering if they were even killable.

The angels hissed as their wings started to drip with shadowy blood. The angels form shifted like a horror movie scene. They seemed to shift from an angel to a demon. Then, they took a permanent demonic form.

These demonic Shadowmancers had claws at least six inches long with boney everything. They were dark and demented in their looks. Their bodies were not unlike what Jasmine had seen in hell. Yet somehow it was a totally different being all together. The same applied to their looks. They had razor teeth and addressed their demonic eyes on Jasmine alone.

"Shadowmancer, have you defeated the original?" The Knights of Shadow asked in unison.

"Yes," Jasmine replied hoping that Madam Shadow is who they were referring to.

"Did the cycle repeat before or after this objective was complete?" they asked again in unison.

"What do you mean? What is this 'Cycle'; and how does this affect what we have done?" Jasmine replied facing all her predecessors with a look of both worry and confusion among others.

Just then a beam of golden light shot from the sky. The Knights of Shadow backed away with a look of both honor and fear. When the light dissipated a man wearing god-like golden armor was standing before the world as if he had created it.

The man wore this golden dragon armor. It was beautifully detailed. Not a scale was out of place. He had a golden fleece around his chest plate. Everything about this man suggested he was indeed a god!

Chapter 22 Redemption

"I am Dracaine god of war!" the man wearing the golden armor said, "And I say these mortals have broken the cycle! Your judgment is unnecessary and will not be tolerated."

The Knights of Shadow hissed with a forceful agreement. Then before they left Dracine raised a hand. All the Shadowmancers stopped fading and reformed.

"I can provide you with a token. There is only one problem. This token, of course, will have a consequence. One of a great loss, this consequence is that you will never be able to go home to any of your friends and family until the greatest evil is defeated. Nixix is not who he says he is. Are you willing to give up your family to save the planet?" Dracaine asked the four of them.

The four of them looked at Dracaine as if he spoke a language none of them had heard before. They all looked at each other with a look Dracaine couldn't read, and that's saying something considering he was a god. Dracaine couldn't tell if they were confused or defiant. After a bit of awkward silence, Jasmine spoke.

"I am willing to stop the greatest evil but I will not do so if I cannot be with my family or at least tell my family what I am!" Jasmine proclaimed.

"I cannot allow you nor your friends to tell anyone else of your abilities. I will, however, give you two months with your families. In return for stopping the original Shadowmancer Darnacious or as you knew her Madam Shadow. I will give you one revival of any of your friends. Of course, there is a dark side to this whole revival thing. You will see what I mean but in the meantime just give me a name" Dracaine replied a little annoyed yet also impressed by Jasmine's actions.

Before any of them could answer another beam of light shot from the sky. This time the beam was a white color which of course was very different from the one Dracaine had come through. This beam also appeared to have angel wings. From the beam came a familiar face. The familiar face was Kyle!

Chapter 23 Home yet not home

"Kyle!" everyone screamed with disbelief.

"Kyle is your token" Mars said, "He is a gift from the heavens for breaking the cycle. Yet still, as one is broken another still remains. Kyle will fill you in."

"Wait, what?" Jasmine asked yet before she could finish her thought Mars vanished.

"Hey guys," Kyle said as if he didn't miss a thing.

"Why aren't you shocked to be alive?" Jasmine asked.

"I have my reasons Shadowmancer. Anyways I think we got more pressing concerns to worry about" Kyle replied staying inhumanely calm.

"Kyle, what's wrong with you?" Larry asked remembering the first time they had met at Natalie's apartment.

"Nothing, I have a lead on Nixix if you guys are ready" Kyle replied still staying as calm as a cucumber.

"Kyle, what is the last thing you remember?" Natalie asked having one of those detective moments.

"Mistress Light providing me a way back to earth," Kyle said.

"Ok and who is Mistress Light?" Melissa added catching on to what Natalie was doing.

"The queen of the heavens. What, you guys never heard of her? She's amazing. You guys would love her" Kyle replied.

"Do you remember anything about hell? Or at least your speech about what earth was like now?" Jasmine asked.

"I read what only what Mistress Light provided" Kyle replied staying almost robotic.

"That's not what we asked. Kyle, do you remember how you died?" Larry asked rephrasing the question.

"I read what Mistress Light provides" Kyle repeated.

"Guys," Larry said, "There is something seriously wrong with him. It's almost as if he's been brainwashed."

"Great we got a brainwashed Light-Angler who is our only hope of finding out what Dracaine meant by 'Nixix is not who you believe him to be' or whatever he said," Jasmine said looking at the others.

"Nixix god of Pluto's moons," Kyle said, "Killer of planets cousin to Pluto brother to Hydrax."

The four of them looked at Kyle with despair. Was that really a planet killer that gave them a letter to find Madam Shadow? Did they really just do a god's dirty work for him? And the most important question of all "Who is Mistress Light?"

To Be Continued... 


End file.
